A teraz stoję
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: Zbiór miniaturek opisujących znajomość Tony'ego i Natashy. Możliwe sceny erotyczne, więc na wszelki wypadek M
1. Chapter 1

_Ot tak przyszła na mnie wena na kilka miniaturek o tym jak wielki i wspaniały Anthony Edward Stark poznawał naszą ulubioną Czarną Wdowę ;) Od razu ostrzegam, że wyjdę po za the Avengers. Możliwe sceny erotyczne, ale to dopiero w dalszych miniaturkach. A teraz... Zacznijmy ;)_

* * *

Czarna wdowa – Śmiertelnie jadowita pajęczyca, która pożera nieostrożnego partnera. Kobieta, której partnerzy giną w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach (zazwyczaj z jej ręki). Ale nade wszystko ona – Natasza Romanov. Rosyjski szpieg na smyczy w gwiazdki. Kobieta, która pomimo swej urody jest śmiertelnie groźnym przeciwnikiem. Kobieta, która oswoiła największego playboya naszego świata – mnie. A to nie było takie łatwe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Postaram się codziennie dodawać nową miniaturkę, przynajmniej dopóki weny starczy ;)_

* * *

Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem ją gdy przyszła załatwić przekazanie firmy (wreszcie pozbyłem się tych papierów). Aż mnie zatchnęło. W rudych (Jarvis twierdzi, że to wiśniowy) lokach wyglądała świetnie, Doskonałość pod każdym względem. Naprawdę każdym, co udowodniła, gdy rzuciła Happym o matę. Natalie Rushman, pracownica działu prawnego Stark Industries, przyszła sekretarka prezes Potts. Pod takim nazwiskiem ją poznałem i chyba już wtedy wpadłem. Uroczy uśmiech, lekko powłóczyste spojrzenie tych analizujących oczu, które próbowały przybrać niewinny wyraz. A przecież miałem już swoją Rudą... Chyba określenie „playboy" pasuje do mnie lepiej niż myślałem... A to było dopiero nasze pierwsze spotkanie.

- Kup mi ją – poprosiłem Pepper cicho, mając nadzieję, że weźmie to za żart.

- Nie – odpowiedziała sucho, dokładnie tak jak chciałem biorąc to za zwykłe przekomarzanki z mojej strony.


	3. Chapter 3

_Odpowiadając na pytania - tak, to mają być miniaturki i nie nie przewiduję chapka dłuższego niż 300 wyrazów, choć może mi się noga powinąć ;) Jednak sugeruję, by dalsze pytania i sugestie podsuwać mi w komciach (które jak wiemy karmią wena), a nie poprzez prywatne środki komunikacji. Niech one pozostają prywatne. Nie przeciągając - enjoy ;)_

* * *

- Teren zabezpieczony, ale nie ma co przeciągać. – Zszokowany zobaczyłem Natalie w obcisłym kostiumie. Zareagowałem automatycznie.

- Zwalniam cię. – Naprawdę. Moje usta poruszyły się, nim mój umysł zdążył się zresetować. Choć... Biorąc pod uwagę jak Natalie wyglądała w tym kostiumie zajęłoby to sporo czasu.

- Nie ty decydujesz – odparowała, a ja miałem ochotę palnąć się w ten głupi łeb. Trzeba było oddawać firmę Pepper? Trzeba było? Właśnie, Pepper. Pamiętaj o Rudej. Mojej Rudej. Przecież nie chcesz zdradzić panny Potts, prawda? Prawda? Cholera...

- Tony... - na dźwięk głosu Fury'ego wszystkie moje wspaniałe myśli poszły skorzystać z mojego łóżka... Beze mnie i Natalie. - ...poznaj agentkę Nataszę Romanov. Ale wy się już znacie, prawda? – W prawym oku cyklopa, znaczy dyrektora Nicka Fury'ego zalśniła złośliwość. Czyste zło. Natasza... Ładnie. Ups, sądząc po jej minie coś z moich myśli odbiło się na twarzy... Trudno się mówi.


	4. Chapter 4

- Witam, panie Stark. – Właśnie odbierałem moje (zasłużone!) martini po pokonaniu tego idioty Hummera i Ivana Vanko (dobry był), gdy usłyszałem zmysłowy głos. Znajomy, zmysłowy głos. Odwróciłem się i przybrałem swój firmowy uśmiech playboya.

- Panna Romanov... Czy może dzisiaj panna Rushman? – spytałem lekko kpiąco i otaksowałem ją wzrokiem. Cóż, może i jej ksywka wzięła się od pajęczycy, ale w tej czarnej sukni przypominała bardziej kotkę. Cholernie seksowną kotkę, gdyby ktoś mnie pytał. Na szczęście nie pytał, więc udało mi się uniknąć skandalu. Fakt, że nie było przy mnie Pepper też niewątpliwie pomógł.

- Romanov, na szczęście. – Uśmiechnęła się i wskazała wzrokiem na parkiet w niemym pytaniu. Nie nazywałbym się Anthony Edward Stark gdybym jej odmówił, więc już po chwili wirowaliśmy na parkiecie w walcu. Tyle lat nauki trzymania ramy, a mi nadal zjeżdżała dłoń na jej talię... Może pomógł w tym fakt, że jej sukienka nie miała pleców? Sam nie wiem. (No dobra, kłamię... Uwielbiam tę sukienkę.) Podczas tańca wzrok zsunął mi się z jej oczu tylko kilka razy, co przy tym dekolcie naprawdę uważam za osiągnięcie. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie mam zbyt silnej woli... A przy Nataszy topniała ona bardzo szybko. Jeszcze kilka obrotów i zmienili muzykę na tango. To było... Dziwne. Trzymać w ramionach seksowną kobietę i wiedzieć, że pomimo własnej chęci (i braku jej niechęci) nie możesz nic zrobić. Można się śmiać, ale wtedy dla mnie to była tragedia. Dlatego też wymknąłem się z balu zaraz po tym tańcu.


	5. Chapter 5

Stałem przed Lokim i mierzyłem w niego całym swoim uzbrojeniem. Och, wiedziałem, że to zbędne. Ale to było dla niej. Tak jak przejęcie komputera w ich samolocie. Taka mała możliwość popisania się. (Hej, jestem Anthony Edward Stark. Mogę się popisywać.) Nie łudziłem się – mogę już nie być Handlarzem Śmiercią, ale nie obchodzi mnie S.H.I.E.L.D. i ich głupie kropki. Już wtedy obchodziła mnie ona. Tak więc stałem i celowałem swoją bronią w asgardzkiego maga. Dla niej.

- Nie bądź jeleń, nie fikaj – powiedziałem na głos, w duchu przyrównując Lokiego raczej do kozy, niźli jelenia. Tak, ten hełm na pewno w tym pomógł. (Coś mi mówiło, że naprawdę długo będę miał koszmary z nim i kozami w roli głównej. Ale to się zdarza. Czasem.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chitauri pokonani, Loki w Asgardzie, a na mnie czekała jeszcze najtrudniejsza rozmowa mojego życia – pożegnanie z Pepper. Te kilka dni z resztą Avengers uświadomiło mi, że obojętnie od tego jak mnie zwą, nie jestem aż takim chujem, by pozwolić jej się łudzić co do nas. Co do mnie. Czy się bałem? Raczej było mi wstyd. Tak, nie pomyliłem się, to prawda. Było mi wstyd tego jak ją wykorzystałem. Pepper była moją przyjaciółką nim została kochanką. Chciałbym by tak pozostało. Tak, więc trzeba było coś wymyślić, racja? Ugh... Podobał jej się obraz van Gogha. Może jej go dam na osłodę? A może samochód? Mieszkanie? Jakiś diament? Ratuuuunku...


	7. Chapter 7

- Pepper, mogę? – spytałem cicho wsuwając głowę przez drzwi. Tylko głowę! Cóż, taka delikatność nie była dla mnie niczym zwykłym, więc nic dziwnego, że Potts zdrętwiała.  
- O co chodzi Tony? – odpowiedziała nieufnie, kiwając głową na znak, że owszem, mogę wejść.  
- Przyniosłem ci ciasto z rabarbarem. – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i podałem ciasto, co do którego wiedziałem, iż Pepper je uwielbia. Co prawda zdobycie rabarbaru w Nowym Yorku nie jest łatwe, ale wszystko się da, gdy ma się pieniądze.  
- Gdzie je kupiłeś? – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, próbując żartować.  
- Sam zrobiłem. Okazuje się, że gotowanie jest bardzo podobne do konstruowania robotów. – Zaśmiałem się lekko i spojrzałem na nią smutno. – Przepraszam Pepper.  
- Tony... – szepnęła tylko i po smutnym blasku jej oczu zrozumiałem, że ona już wie. Wie, co chcę powiedzieć i nie ma siły się na mnie wściekać.  
- Przepraszam – powtórzyłem tylko, chcąc jej przekazać jak bardzo mi wstyd i uciekłem z jej gabinetu. Mało odważne, ale Pepper nie była jedną z tych panienek, które usuwało się z mieszkania po jednej nocy.


	8. Chapter 8

Pracowałem. W sumie od rozstania z Pepper non stop pracowałem, zostawiając na jej barkach to, co zechce powiedzieć zarządowi, czy komuś... Ja zajmowałem się moją zbroją, okruchami asgardzkiej technologii, przyniesionej przez Thora (aż mnie ciekawi co musiał obiecać ojcu, by dostarczyć w moje łapki tę ich magię. I jeszcze miał czelność powiedzieć, że to nauka. Nauka, też coś.), moją zbroją, doombotem, którego udało nam się zdobyć (troszkę poobijanym przez Hulka, ale dalej mogłem coś wyciągnąć z tego wraku. No bo kto, jeśli nie ja?), moją zbroją, nowymi strzałami dla Clinta. Wspomniałem o mojej zbroi? Ogólnie odciąłem się od świata, a fakt, że „ci źli" siedzieli cicho tylko mi w tym pomagał. Na początku reszta drużyny przychodziła i próbowała mnie wyciągać z warsztatu... Cóż, teraz już nawet Steve-wierzę-w-ład-i-sprawiedliwość-społeczną przestał przychodzić. Co tam Steve, Thor nie próbował mnie już wyciągać na piwo, czy inny alkohol. Mission accomplished, tak? Czasem tylko przed snem prześladują mnie zielone oczy pewnej kobiety... Po pewnym czasie już sam nie wiedziałem, czyje to były oczy.


	9. Chapter 9

Te piękne oczy, tylko kilka centymetrów od moich. Te wspaniałe, zielone oczy, pełne skrywanych do tej pory emocji. Zielona burza uczuć, z której jednak wyłaniało się pragnienie. Mały, zgrabny nosek delikatnie muskający moje policzki. Drżące usta zastygające milimetry od moich warg... Nie wytrzymałem, nachyliłam się lekko i wreszcie skradłem pocałunek. Pocałunek... Buziak bardziej. Delikatne muśnięcie warg. Odsunąłem się, by zobaczyć całą tę gamę emocji na jej twarzy, a raczej w oczach. Na policzkach królował tylko rumieniec, ale w oczach... W oczach znów trwała walka, burza emocji, czekająca na wyłonienie najsilniejszej. W końcu wygrała determinacja. Dziwiłem się tylko przez chwilę. To tak jakby wyparowały mi z głowy wszelkie logiczne myśli... A to tylko pocałunek. No dobra, genialny pocałunek z tą właściwą kobietą. Szybko przejąłem kontrolę i wplotłem dłoń w jej włosy, ciągnąc ją lekko do tyłu. Skorzystałem z tego, przyznaję. Schodziłem na jej szyję, całując ją i przygryzając.  
- Tony... – westchnęła, a ja się uśmiechnąłem tworząc małą malinkę tuż przy podstawie jej głowy. – Tony – powtórzyła jakby ponaglająco i pociągnęła moją głowę do tyłu. – Tony! – prawie krzyknęła budząc mnie.  
Poderwałem się do góry i spojrzałem na Wdowę w pełnym uzbrojeniu w mojej sypialni. Na jej policzkach gościł subtelny rumieniec, a ona sama warknęła.  
- Doom atakuje miasto. Szybko. – Spojrzała na mnie jeszcze raz i uciekła przez drzwi. Przez chwilę chyba miałem naprawdę głupią minę, lecz w końcu spojrzałem w dół... No tak. Mały Tony wstał przede mną...


	10. Chapter 10

Od tamtej pamiętnej pobudki Natasha rumieniła się na mój widok i uciekała z pomieszczenia. No normalnie jak nie ona. Już nawet Clint się zaczął z niej nabijać... Zaraz, czy oni nie byli kiedyś razem? Zresztą nieważne. Do tej pory pielęgnuję w pamięci obraz tego co mu zrobiła przy pierwszym żarcie. Jaka szkoda, że po tym nauczył się szybko uciekać za moje plecy, jakoś wtedy jej wola walki słabnie. A szkoda, wygląda przy tym tak pięknie. No wiecie, zarumienione z gniewu policzki, przepiękne, zielone oczy, ciskające iskry słusznego gniewu... Naprawdę nie wiem czemu Thor wtedy tak się jej boi. Raz wspomniał coś o Walkiriach, ale... Nat? Walkirią? Bez przesady. Gdyby była TAK straszna nawet nie pomyślałbym o tym, by ją pocałować, a co dopiero mówić o pragnieniu tego z całych sił. Tak, tak... Wielki i wspaniały playboy Stark pragnie pocałunku i nic z tym nie robi... A co mam zrobić, skoro Nat mnie unika? No cóż... Pożyjom, uwidzim. Jak to mówią jej rodacy.


	11. Chapter 11

Cios, cios, kopnięcie odskok. Cios, kopnięcie, obrona, cios...

Jak to zwykły worek treningowy może inspirować. Przecież wystarczy stwierdzić, że zamiast worka to paskudna gęba tego ćwoka, który ślini się na widok **MOJEJ** Natashy. Nie, to nie jest moja przystojna buźka. Jakiś beznadziejny agent Fury'ego... Nie potrafi nawet dobrze strzelać. Ani latać. Nie jest tak mądry jak ja. Ani wygadany. Nie ma tak wspaniałego smaku. Ani gustu muzycznego. No sorry, ten facet słucha Rihanny... No i oczywiście, nie wygląda nawet w połowie tak dobrze jak ja.

Cios, cios, kopnięcie, cios...

Mark... Kto do kurwy nędzy używa imienia Mark? Przecież tak się nazywają moje zbroje. Z tym, że jeśli mnie nazwiecie Mark VI, tak tamten... Nawet się nie łapie w przedziale. On jest jak... O, mam. On jest przy mnie jak liczydło przy Jarvisie.

Cios, kopnięcie, cios, cios...

Ściągnąłem mokrą już koszulkę i powróciłem do worka. Jak on śmie? I dlaczego Jarvis nie pozwala mi załatwić tego jak mężczyzna – za pomocą repulsorów? Ehh... Może gdyby przydzwonił w ścianę zostawiłby Nat w spokoju i poszedł szukać kogoś w swojej lidze?

Cios, cios, trzask...

Zaraz, zaraz? Trzask? Odwróciłem się w porę, by zobaczyć zasnuwające się mgłą zielone oczy Natashy, zarejestrować blady rumieniec wypływający na jej twarz i kolejny trzask, gdy kobieta uciekła z mojej sali treningowej.

Ooo... Może jednak nie muszę się tak przejmować Markiem?


	12. Chapter 12

Pokaz mody... Po co ja w ogóle poszedłem na ten pokaz mody? Przecież i tak każdy wie, że kolorami sezonu będą czerwień i złoto – kolory Iron Mana. Po co nam reszta? Cóż, po tym jak stanowczo zanegowałem chęci kogokolwiek do noszenia tych strasznych uniformów S.H.I.E.L.D.U. chyba sam na siebie sprowadziłem kłopoty. Nie, żeby było to coś nowego. No to popatrzmy co tutaj mamy...  
Blondyneczka w jasno-niebieskim.  
Kolor ten pasowałby do Thora i Steave'a, lecz Bruce i Clint wyglądaliby w nim tragicznie. Że już nie wspomnę o sobie samym (naprawdę nie pasuje mi ten kolor. Z jakiegoś powodu mojego koszule są zwykle śnieżnobiałe), lub Natashy (Rude włosy i jasnoniebieski? Kiepskie połączenie).  
Brunetka w ognistej czerwieni.  
Pierwsze skojarzenie? Oczywiście, że ja – jeden z nielicznych odcieni czerwonego, który naprawdę lubię. Drugie skojarzenie - ta czerwień przywodzi mi na myśl JEJ włosy. Jednak JEJ samej już ten kolor nie pasuje. Szkoda, następna.  
Uroczy rudzielec w aksamitnej zieleni.  
Piękny kolor, a jak wspaniale wyglądałby na Nat... Już się rozmarzyłem, naprawdę, gdy wyobraziłem sobie Fury'ego w tym czymś... Ugh. No trudno, ale chcę mieć pościel w tym kolorze.  
Wszystkie panie w czerni. Cóż, mało kolorów zaproponowano nam na ten sezon, czyż nie?  
No, ale dobrze – jedyny kolor, który pasuje każdemu. Choć nie daruję kolorowych akcentów. A przynajmniej Nat kupię kostium w tym odcieniu zieleni. Cudo.


	13. Chapter 13

Siedzieliśmy na kanapie oglądając film... Jak co tydzień. Od kilku miesięcy. Tym razem padło na Drogę Smoka. Wspaniały film, prawda? A jaki romantyczny...  
Co z tego, że Nat siedziała tuż obok mnie i nawet częściowo opierała się o mnie, aktualnie próbując odebrać Clintowi miskę popcornu. No co z tego? Jedyne co mogłem – na co się odważyłem to delikatne objęcie jej w talii... Niby, by nam obojgu było wygodnie. Zielone oczy spojrzały na mnie powątpiewająco, ale kształtne usta nie wypuściły na świat żadnych słów.  
Przeżyłem.  
Zresztą czego miałem nie przeżyć? W końcu to ja – Anthony Edward Stark – najprzystojniejszy facet na tej cholernej planecie. Jeśli nie w całym wszechświecie. Nawet Nat musiała to zauważyć. Taa... To pewnie dzięki temu dalej mogę tu siedzieć.  
Och... Zdobyła miskę. Podnosi się, trzeba zabrać rękę. Szkoda.  
Tak więc oglądaliśmy ten film... Nasze ręce w misce zetknęły się tylko kilka razy. Kilka razy, po których uważałem na to jeszcze bardziej. Oooch... Koloseum. Piękna scena, ciekawe, czy Nat tak potrafi...  
- Amatorszczyzna – mruknęła cicho. No to teraz już wiem.


	14. Chapter 14

I znów akcja promocyjna... Czy ja się kiedykolwiek od tego uwolnię? Najpierw jako Handlarz Śmiercią z Obadiahem u boku. Później, po zmianie profilu Stark Industries u mego boku występowała Pepper. Jako Iron Man występowałem sam. A jako jeden z Avengerów stoję ponownie na podwyższeniu z najbardziej reprezentacyjną (po mnie oczywiście) osobą. Chociaż Natasha jest piękna i wyjątkowa, to ludzie dalej wolą lekko szalonego geniusza od chłodnej pięknej kobiety. Ludzie są dziwni. A to pytanie było jeszcze dziwniejsze.

- A co z romansami w drużynie? Czy są one zakazane? – Cóż, mina Nat była wspaniała... Po prostu musiałem zabawić się w rycerza na białym koniu.

- Nie są one jakoś szczególnie zakazane, jednak jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Wśród towarzyszy broni powstaje swego rodzaju braterstwo, a nie napięcie seksualne. – Wytłumaczyłem szybko, starając się przywołać na twarz neutralny uśmiech. Chyba to niestarkowe zachowanie lekko zbiło ich z tropu. Mwahahaha...

- Więc jak pan wytłumaczy to, że ostatnio często widujemy pana z panną Romanov. Wasze relacje nie wyglądają na braterstwo broni. – Mówiłem już, że nienawidzę paparazzich? Dziennikarze? Ok, w porządku, byleby nie wpakowywali piór w moje życie, ale te gnidy z aparatami? Ledwo udało mi się wyciągnąć Nat na „randkę", a ci już próbują to zepsuć.

- Nie sądzi pan, że szpiegowanie Avengera to raczej niezbyt bezpieczne zajęcie? – Och... Nie podoba mi się ten uśmiech w wykonaniu Natashy... A raczej niepodobałby mi się, gdyby był skierowany do mnie.


	15. Chapter 15

- Tony... Tony! – Tony... To chyba ja, prawda? Tylko dlaczego ten głos dochodzi jakby zza mgły? Co się stało? Kto mnie woła?  
Uch... Ostatnie co pamiętam to strach i wysiłek przy przyśpieszaniu... To znaczy, że chyba gdzieś leciałem. Strach? Coś mnie goniło? Chciałem kogoś ratować? Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam.  
- Tony, proszę obudź się... Tony. – Ktoś tu jest. Siedzi przy mnie. Damski głos. Pepper? Nie, to nie ona... Ale skądś znam ten głos. Tylko skąd? Kim jesteś, znana mi nieznajoma?  
- Tony... Proszę, kocham cię, obudź się... – Heroicznym wysiłkiem uniosłem lekko powieki. Ciemnorude włosy... Nat?!


	16. Chapter 16

_Przepraszam, przepraszam, strasznie przepraszam :( _

_Strasznie długo niczego nie publikowałam, nie będę się nawet usprawiedliwiać po prostu obiecam próbę poprawy, więc dopingujcie mnie ;)_

* * *

Ocknąłem się w szpitalu – wszędzie rozpoznam ten paskudny zapach i sterylną biel pomieszczeń... Nie zapominajmy o tym strasznym pikaniu. Paskudztwo. Pytanie brzmi... Jak ja tu do cholery trafiłem?

Pik, pik...

Ach... No tak, przybyli przyjaciele Thora z Asgardu. Sif i spółka.

Pik, pik...

Hmm... Co dalej? Pamiętam sparing. Awanturę. I wielką kolumnę spadającą na Natashę.

Pik, pik, pik, pik...

Właśnie Natasha! Co z nią? Czy nic jej nie jest?

Pik, pik, pik, pik, pik, pik...

Chwila... uspokój się Tony. Skoro to ty tu jesteś, to Nat powinna być bezpieczna.

Pik, pik...

Chwila. Czy to nie ona tutaj była? Czy to nie był jej głos?

- Tony? Obudziłeś się? – Tak, to jej głos... Znaczy teraz, a wtedy?

- Taa... Nic ci nie jest? – Obróciłem lekko głowę w stronę drzwi... Wydaje się być w porządku. Żadnych złamań, obtarć, siniaków.

- Teraz już nic, właśnie mnie wypuścili. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Po tym jak mnie wypchnąłeś trafiłam w Hulka. Nic mi nie zrobił, ale poobijałam się trochę. – Wyjaśniła uspokajająco, podeszła bliżej, ucałowała mnie w czoło... Czoło! – Wracaj do zdrowia Tony.

Czyżby to jednak był sen?


	17. Chapter 17

I znowu wielka bitwa z przeciwnikiem, z którym nie radzi sobie zwykłe wojsko... Ale czego oczekiwać po życiu superherosa, który jest tak super, że asgardzkie panienki się za nim oglądają? Może odrobiny dzikiego seksu z ukochaną osobą? Szkoda, że nie ma na to większej nadziei... Co ja gadam? Nie ma żadnej pieprzonej nadziei. Od czasu tamtej bijatyki Nat się do mnie nie zbliża na bliżej niż 2 metry...

Steve powiedział mi, że mnie odwiedziła i wyszła ode mnie dość wkurzona... Czyżbym coś powiedział i teraz nie pamiętam? Cholera to byłoby nawet możliwe...

JEB!

Głuchy głos i zmiana kierunku lotu powiedziała mi, że coś mnie pchnęło.

Odwróciłem się... I zobaczyłem chyba najgorszy widok, jaki tylko mogłem.

Na miejscu, które powinienem obecnie zajmować była moja rudowłosa ukochana... Z plamą krwi na piersiach.


	18. Chapter 18

_I koniec. Oczywiście wiem, że takie dość otwarte zakończenie jest cokolwiek wredne, ale... No właśnie "ale". Ta powiedział Wen, a z Wenem się nie da kłócić, prawda? Nie wiem, czy będę to kontynuować, jak na razie chcę się skupić na dokończeniu i wklejeniu innych moich ficków. Więc trzymajcie za mnie kciuki ;)_

* * *

A teraz stoję i bezsilnie wpatruję się w drzwi, za którymi lekarze walczą o życie kobiety, którą nazywam swą ukochaną.

Kobiety, która wiedziona... Pfft... Sam nie wiem czym. Poczuciem obowiązku? Uczuciem?

Nie wiem, ale wiem na pewno, że uratowała mnie i z pełną premedytacją przyjęła na siebie cios, który miał mnie zabić.

W takich chwilach nie pozostaje ludziom nic, tylko się modlić i mieć nadzieję...

Mi pozostało tylko to drugie.

Żyj Nat, żyj.


End file.
